


Three in the Morning

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Hiddles Diddles [9]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after months of dating and skirting around the subject, Sam and Tom find that they have no more excuses and take their relationship to the next level… or three. NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy smut? Yes? I think so!
> 
> On my Tumblr and THFrustration

Sam shivered, a gasp escaping her as Tom groaned into her neck. She clung to him, her fingers threaded through his sweat soaked hair as his hips rolled forward once more. His shudder shook them both as he pressed a kiss against her neck, pushing himself into her hard enough to draw a whimper from her. They stayed like that for a long moment, still and breathing heavily, his arms wrapped around her. She stroked his damp hair, kissing his shoulder softly before he lifted his head and captured her lips with his. As always her whole body responded to the softness of his mouth pressed to hers, arching upwards against him and he moaned. He broke away after a moment of rapidly building heat.

“I can’t,” he gasped. “Utterly spent, love.”

“Same,” she panted, wanting more of him but equally as exhausted as he was.

He nodded, opting to kiss her forehead this time before he untangled himself from her. The removal of the burning heat was a nice relief, but the cool air that slipped over her sticky skin as he fell into the sheets beside her made his absence almost unbearable. She looked at him, watching his chest rise and fall as he stared up at the ceiling. His gray eyes were faraway and she knew he was lost in his thoughts. Slowly, they slid to her face and he smiled tiredly.

“Took us long enough,” he chuckled.

“You’re telling me,” she replied. “I wasn’t sure how much longer I was going to hold out.”

He smiled again, an eyebrow raising enough to say he agreed. They’d been seeing each other for some time now, but there was never a right time for this. Work kept him away for long periods of time and he barely had any breathing room between filming, promotions and whatnot. That was not to say he neglected her. Not at all. He tried very hard to spend enough time with her and most nights, after a long day of dealing with a toddler, all she had the drive for was cuddling. Kay was also going through a phase where she had to sleep with Sam and when Tom was around, the toddler usually snuggled between them. The few times they’d managed to get a night alone, something always came up as things started heating up.

Today had been different. It all fell into place perfectly. Tom was oddly free for the day and Kay was off with her grandparents visiting. When she realized he’d decided to turn off his phone, choosing her for the day instead of worrying about what important calls might come in, she had practically sent him toppling to the ground when she hugged him. From the sweet kiss he’d graced her mouth with, things escalated, heat building in intensity as he’d all but carried her to the bedroom. She’d pushed his leather jacket from his shoulders as his hands had slipped under her clothes to touch burning flesh. They worked at each other, fingers clumsy over the thin fabrics that kept them apart, kissing feverishly.

Things had slowed, finally, as he peeled her bra off, leaving her in just her jeans, held against his own bare torso. They hesitated, eyes meeting searchingly, as if expecting the the room to catch fire and put an end to this. Satisfied it wouldn’t, their lips met again as her fingers slid down his sides and found their way between them to work at his belt buckle. He’d paused to watch her curiously as those same fingers deftly moved over the button-fly of his jeans, and gasped as she wasted no time seeking him out. He was a slave to her hands for a moment before he gave a low growl and pushed them aside to guide her down onto the bed. Her jeans went missing shortly after he laid her down, which she didn’t mind in the least as his too were suddenly gone.

Fireworks, like the first time he’d kissed her, dizzying and scary and a sickening rush of adrenaline, was all she could really compare it to when he finally came together with her. It was a rush, from start to finish, sending them careening in unison towards long awaited release in a blur.

The first time was laced with a delicious undercurrent of pain that she embraced fully, after not having been with anyone since her daughter was very young. He’d hesitated at her initial sharp gasp but only for a moment, encouraged by her thighs hugging his hips and pulling him in, forcing him deeper.

The second time, was less feverish, gentler as he took his time to really acquaint himself with her entire body, leaving marks of love in various places. He’d been patient, in return, when she had pushed him off and insisted on her own shy exploration of him. She had blushed furiously, timidly making a mental map of toned muscles and tracing the lines of his lithe physique, despite what had already transpired and despite all the time they’d already been together. He was like a god to her, still unreal and those sweet eyes watching her every move were unnerving. He’d finally pulled her onto him with a chuckle, kissing her tenderly and loved her slowly.

The third time, drawn out, frantic, hard, leaving them where they were know. Spent and sore, sticky with mingled sweat. His breathing was evening out again and he caught her hand in his, bringing it to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

“Thank you,” he sighed.

“For,” she asked, confused.

“This. For being patient with me. For understanding my lifestyle.”

“Tom, you’re doing it again.”

“What? What am I doing?”

“Sweetheart, I think you’ve thanked me enough. I can’t feel my legs.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, darling.”

“Stop it,” she said sternly, putting a finger to his lips. “Don’t you dare apologize for putting me in this state. This is a good thing. I enjoyed every minute of you doing this to me.”

“Oh I could tell,” he purred.

“Could you, now?”

“Something about the way you were screaming my name, Kitten.”

He was smirking at her as she blushed, realizing he was not embellishing the truth in the slightest.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, looking away. His hand caught her face and brought her eyes back to him.

“I liked it,” he said in a tone that made her shiver before he pressed his lips to hers again. Despite the closeness she craved, her aching body was wanting more than just that and she had to push him away gently. Judging by the way he bit his lip, he was having the same problem. Her stomach chose then to make a rather obnoxious noise, which broke the tension.

“You didn’t eat breakfast, did you,” he asked, smiling as his hand came to rest on her torso.

“Guilty,” she replied, barely shying from the look he gave her. He hated it when she skipped meals and was trying to break her of the habit.

“Well, then, we should probably get some lunch,” he said, forcing himself to sit up, on the edge of the bed. Her eyes about popped out of her skull when she saw the damage she’d done to his back. Angry red lines criss-crossed his shoulders, while long straight lines hugged either side of his spine. Some had bled and she cringed.

“Oh Lord, Tom, I’m sorry,” she said, bolting upright.

“For what,” he asked looking alarmed.

“Your back. Its a mess.”

“For heaven’s sake, woman,” he sighed. “Is that all? It doesn’t even hurt.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine. Just one of the many ways I know you’re well satisfied.”

He winked at her and she couldn’t help herself. She crawled over to him and kissed his maimed shoulders, making her way up to his neck. Her arms snaked around his chest as her lips found his cheek. She held him like that for a moment, nuzzling back into his neck before she noticed that she had left him with other marks.

“Please tell me that you don’t have to make any big, important, official appearances soon,” she groaned.

“Actually, I have an interview tomorrow morning,” he replied. “Why?”

“Your publicist is going to murder me.” 

Tom chuckled, shaking his head. “No he won’t. There’s ways around these kind of things. Trust me.”

“Oh I do,” she replied. “Speaking of getting around things, there is no getting around me showering before we go anywhere. I’m all sticky and gross.”

“You are not, Kitten. I think you’re sexy like this.”

“Of course you do. But that wasn’t what I was talking about.”

Their eyes met and she stared him down until the realization dawned on him of what she meant. He was trying to suppress a grin and came off looking rather smug.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“No you aren’t. It’s like a pride thing for men,” she said, crawling past him and standing up on shaky legs. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her down into his lap.

“Then perhaps,” he purred against her ear. “You shouldn’t have convinced me that your birth control was more than enough of a precaution.”

“Well my doctor did call it the Mercedes-Benz of birth control.”

“Then don’t complain,” he said, kissing her. Again, they were in danger of not getting anything done today and she broke the kiss, nuzzling him as he pressed his forehead to hers.

“Shower,” she said firmly. “I’m taking one right now.”

“Would you like company,” he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching up.

“That would be fantastic.”

She kissed him again, slowly removing herself from him. He didn’t exactly let her go as he followed her to the bathroom. She laughed as he caught her there and pinned her against the wall to kiss her again, realizing that no matter how spent he thought he was, apparently he was fine now and this was going to be a very interesting shower.


End file.
